Hitman: Dark Resurrection
by Mordekai92
Summary: A story set between the last two missions of Hitman: Absolution. After the death of Dexter, 47 has travelled to London in search of Benjamin Travis. Travis is desperately trying to find Victoria, which is why remains a threat. But Travis isn't the only thing to worry about. 47's greatest adversary has returned from the dead, and he is more dangerous than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hitman: Dark Resurrection**

**Chapter 1**

**Berkeley Square, London**

A rough wind blew in the streets of London. And the rain was pouring down from the heavens with such speed that it felt like somebody was taking bath and spilling water over the edges. "Typical English weather" ICA division chief Benjamin Travis thought as he smoked a cigarette under a canopy. He looked across the street. The park looked quite charming with its old trees and neat rows of benches. Travis' personal assistant Jade Nguyen approached him from behind. "Sir, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? We can still back down before it's too late." She said. Travis took a long gasp and stared into distance. Finally he replied: "We can't. Not anymore. We're in deep shit and the only way to bounce back is to make a deal with our enemies. With their help we can locate Victoria." "But sir. 47 is still out there. How can we secure Victoria if-" "Enough!" Travis screamed. "47 will not be a problem. I'll put my best men to take care of him once we've completed this deal. Right now you'll just have to trust my judgement." Travis finished smoking and stepped inside to an old crumbling warehouse building. Jade followed him.

This old building in Berkeley square hadn't been used for years, making it a perfect location for a secret meeting like this. Eventually Travis and Jade arrived to a large open space inside the warehouse. Most of the windows in this place were partially broken, and there were several shelves with boxes on them. A thin man with eyeglasses, jeans and a worn out coat approached Travis. He was no doubt carrying a gun, and he had two armed bodyguards with him. A fourth person was also present, but Travis didn't recognize her. She was a beautiful young woman, around 25 years old. She had black hair, brown eyes, and she wore a leather jacket. "Mr. Travis. I expected you to be more…stylish. It seems I was wrong." The man with eyeglasses said. "Mr. Wyle. I expected you to be more prepared. It is surprising to see only two bodyguards. And an unarmed woman." Travis replied. "Oh don't worry, I have more guards placed around the back entrance of the warehouse. And I'm pretty sure that Isabella can handle herself." The black haired woman revealed two silenced pistols and a dagger hidden inside her jacket.

"Most impressive. This girl must be an useful asset to you." Travis said, with a surprised look on his face. "Yes. She has never failed a job. And she is ruthless towards her victims. That's why I like her." "Excellent. But on to business then. I'm here to ask for your help. You see, even though we don't normally work with criminals, I see an opportunity that benefits us both. And that opportunity is called Victoria." "Hmm the genetically manipulated wonder child you mentioned during our previous conversation. I might be interested. Do tell us more, Mr. Travis…"

The people in the warehouse had no idea that they were being watched. Agent 47 was spying their conversation from an air vent and he had heard everything. It was pretty easy for 47 to slip past the guards unnoticed and enter an air vent. 47 had come here after learning the location of Travis from an informant. "This can't be good. If Travis is negotiating with a criminal organization, Victoria might not be safe yet." 47 thought. "I appreciate the offer Mr. Travis. Unfortunately, I have no use for Victoria. We have a little science project going on already, and once it's finished, we're going to be rich." Mr. Wyle explained. "So we have no further use for you. I'm sorry it had to end like this Mr. Travis. Kill them" Two bodyguards moved towards Jade and Travis, aiming for their heads with submachine guns. Travis reacted quickly and pressed a small button in his wrist watch. It was a secret emergency signal. In the blink of an eye, heavily armored ICA elite soldiers crashed through the warehouse windows and opened fire. The soldiers secured Travis and Jade and escorted them outside. Mr. Wyle and Isabella escaped.

"Now it's my time to act and find out what these people are up to." 47 thought as he crawled backwards out of the air vent. He had read the warehouse blueprints with great care before entering and he knew that he still had a chance to intercept Mr. Wyle and Isabella if he circled around through another air vent. 47 sneaked out of the small room and walked along the narrow corridor. At the end of the corridor stood another small room with an air vent. 47 knew he didn't have much time. He dove into the vent and crawled through it as fast as he could. When he came out on the other side, he took his silverballer and waited. Then he heard somebody running towards him. Mr. Wyle rushed through the nearby doorway directly in front of 47. 47 didn't hesitate. He shot Mr. Wyle in the leg, stopping him effectively. "Aah Jesus! Who the fuck sent you?" He screamed. "Nobody. I work alone. Now tell me, what is that science project you were talking about. Don't look so surprised. I heard everything what you said to Travis." Mr. Wyle grinned to 47. "Only God can judge me now!". He pulled a gun from his pocket and pushed the barrel in his mouth. "No! Don't do it." But it was already too late. Mr. Wyle pulled the trigger and then he was gone.

47 looked at Mr. Wyle's lifeless corpse. 47 stood up and cleaned the blood stains on his face with a napkin. And then Isabella was standing there, in the doorway. "Ah the legendary Hitman. I've heard many things about you 47. And little of it good. But it doesn't matter. Soon The Agency is no more. And you'll die with it." "You're lost. I haven't been working for The Agency for a long time. Travis thinks I'm a traitor." "I don't care. You have killed a lot of people. People who didn't need to die. And because of that, You're going to pay for your deeds." "I don't understand what you're talking about." "And you don't need to. The point is that you cannot stop us." "Your move. I'll see no other way than this." Isabella was faster. She threw a dagger towards 47 accurately, nailing him against the wall from his sleeve. He dropped the gun. "Ooh nice throw. Just a few inches and it would have penetrated your arm. I missed on purpose. I just wanted you to see that fucking with me is a bad idea." Isabella came closer. She looked 47 directly in the eyes and said: "I could kill you now. Yes I would slowly cut your flesh with my blade and watch you bleed to death. It's an extremely painful and slow death. Hurting people gives me pleasure." "Only a person with mental issues would say something like that." "I'm not taking your life this time. Let this be a warning. If you'll ever fuck with me again, you're gonna get killed." Isabella smiled. "Good night baldy" she kicked 47 in the face. 47 closed his eyes and everything went dark.

**Achilles Labs, London**

Achilles Labs, a biotechnology firm specializing in gene manipulation. The location of the lab was unknown to most people, but Isabella knew exactly where it was located. She pressed her eye against the retinal scanner and entered the elevator leading to the lab. Several scientists had gathered around a huge tube made of glass. The tube was filled with water, and a man with an oxygen mask floated in the water inside the tube. "Miss Azarola. Is everything allright?" one scientist asked when he saw Isabella. "Yes. Let me see him." Isabella Azarola moved close to the glass tube and touched it gently with her hand. "Mark Parchezzi. You were taken from this world too soon. The time of your return has come. Rise and fulfill your destiny…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Murcia, Spain, Nine years ago**

Isabella Azarola had a perfect life. She had just started studying in high school, she loved her boyfriend more than anything, and her family lived in an expensive villa. They were growing olives, and her father was a successful businessman. Young Isabella didn't know how her father had become rich in such a short time but she never suspected anything. In reality, her father was a drug lord. All his fortune was based upon selling drugs, and getting protection money from local companies by blackmailing and threatening them. He appeared to be an honest man, but below the surface he was a monster. And because of this, somebody hired a hit on him. It was a lovely Sunday morning in May. His father was leaving for work. Isabella waved to him from the window and then it happened.

A car drove past the driveway and someone shot from the moving car. Her father collapsed and died, right in front of her eyes. She would never forget that image. Never. And that moment changed her life permanently. Isabella swore that she would find the people behind her father's death. After years of searching, she stumbled upon a file that explained everything. An organization called "The International Contract Agency" or just "ICA" was connected to the murder of her beloved father. From that point on she had only one goal: The complete destruction of "The ICA".

**Achilles Labs, London, Present day**

Project manager Anthony Moor was staring at his computer screen. He was tired but he had to keep working. He took a quick sip of coffee from his mug and then turned around. His secretary was standing next to him. "Man, this shit is straight from a 50's science fiction movie. Cloning is common these days, but resurrecting a dead person with cloning? Come on that sounds ridiculous!". "Maybe. But if this thing succeeds, we're going to be famous. Imagine how the whole science world is going to talk about our achievements for the next few decades. And with miss Azarola's generous funding, we can publish our work very soon." Moor stated. "Have you forgotten who these people are? Miss Azarola is on FBI's most wanted list. She is a fucking contract killer! A hardcore criminal! Do you really think that she's letting us publish our test results just like that? And she's hired a fucking army of thugs just to ensure our security during this project!" The secretary shouted and seemed to be very nervous. "Control yourself! We just do our jobs as promised, we complete the project, and she'll reward us. I'm sure of it. But if you keep spitting out nonsense like that, she's gonna hang you from your balls. And that's sure. You've seen what she does when she gets really angry. Don't piss her off. Seriously." Moor concluded, trying to calm his secretary down. "Allright. I'm going to take a little break now." The secretary said. He turned around and almost tripped over as he noticed Isabella standing behind him.

"Oh Hi miss Azarola. We we're just talking about you." Isabella grabbed the secretary's neck and held him in a stranglehold. "I know. But I think you don't remember who's in charge here, so I will remind you." She took a folding knife from her pocket, and held the blade close to the secretary's face. So close that it was touching his chin. "Oh God. Please stop. I don't want to die. I'm sorry. I…I promise I'm going to work more and talk less from now on." "Good boy." Isabella released him. He was gasping and his face turned white. "So how's the project going? Is everything on schedule?" "Yes miss Azarola. Everything is going according to plan. Here's a memo of everything we've done." Moor handed a notebook to Isabella. Isabella smiled as she read through the text. The memo described their cloning project in detail:

_Name: Mark Parchezzi IV_

_Attributes: Increased physical strength, stronger than any known human. Increased intelligence and endurance. Capable of using any weapon without training._

_Status: In progress_

_Notes: DNA of the deceased Mark Parchezzi III has been used in the project. Posesses the memories of Mark Parchezzi III._

"Great work. Keep me posted." Isabella left, leaving Moor to continue his work.

**Parliament Street, London**

Carl Norfolk was an important English politician. He wanted everyone to have equal rights. And he believed that education is the most valuable thing that one could give to another. Norfolk had no idea what would happen to him today. He walked along the parliament street, reading a newspaper. He stopped occasionally to check his constantly beeping phone. Isabella Azarola watched him through the scope of a dragunov sniper rifle. She had chosen a perfect spot for this job. A window high above the street, unvisible to most people. She equipped the rifle with a silencer. As she concentrated on her target, she felt something. It was the thrill of the chase. She always felt good when she was stalking her helpless prey. She squeezed the trigger. And Norfolk was dead, splattering blood all over the city. "Brutal but effective" Isabella thought as she hid the rifle inside her briefcase and left the building.

She took a spray can and painted the words "Merces Letifer" on the street. When she heard the sirens of approaching police cars, she left the scene.

**Chelsfield, London**

Agent 47 exited his car and locked the doors. He had arrived to Chelsfield, a town located just outside the city of London. Despite the fact that the city was located nearby, 47 could clearly see that this was countryside. No high apartment blocks, just fields, lots of green trees, and charming, big country houses. 47 heard a bleep. He picked up his cellphone screen. A text message. It said: " Meet me inside the Saint Martin of Tours." 47 put away the phone and started walking. He stopped at the blue sign next to the road. "St. Martin of Tours. Perfect." 47 thought and stepped through the open gate. He walked along the beautiful road, covered by dozens of long, old trees on the right. And some smaller trees on the left. After some time of walking he arrived to his destination. St. Martin of Tours.

This old stone church was probably built in the early 12th century. Its medieval appearance was a sight to behold, a stone structure that has stood still for a thousand years, like a rock. 47 stepped through the half-open door and saw a man sitting on the bench, staring towards the altar. The church was otherwise empty. "These are sad times. That politician Carl Norfolk was murdered earlier today. And the cops found proof that The Agency is responsible for it. I suspect someone is trying to frame you." The man said with a quiet voice. "As you remember, I don't work for The Agency anymore. It's not my problem." Agent 47 said with an annoyed tone. "You're not safe 47. Nobody is. The same group that's trying to destroy The Agency, they're after you as well. And you can't hide from them." "I see. You know much, Smith. Maybe too much for your own good." Agent Smith thought a while before he replied. "It's my duty to know. After you rescued me so many times, I realized that I had been reckless. I took a new direction in my life. And now I'm selling information to you. As a kind of favor." "Hmm. Tell me about Mr. Wyle." 47 murmured. "That creep who shot himself? He was an agency operative once. Like you. One of the best. Then, back in 2005, he jumped after The Franchise offered him a better deal. He was also interested in cloning technology. Crazy guy if you ask me. When you killed Parchezzi and all the leading figures of The Franchise back in 2005-2006, Mr. Wyle got away. And he took several DNA samples with him. Apparently, he also stole a copy of their cloning manual."

"He started to make clones?" "Yes. Most of them were failures. But then he teamed up with a notorious contract killer, Isabella Azarola. They both shared a hatred for The Agency, which is why they established a criminal organization known as Burning Dawn. I don't know what they're planning but seems like they have a some sort of secret cloning lab somewhere." "I have to stop them. They're using the DNA to make an army of genetically altered super soldiers." "How do you know?" Smith asked. "I know, because Ort-Meyer did the same thing with me and my brothers." Smith felt uncomfortable and stopped talking. That name always gave him cold chills.

**Achilles Labs, London**

Mark Parchezzi opened his eyes. He had a headache. He raised his fist and angrily smashed the glass to pieces with one hit. The water flooded out like a tsunami. He ripped of the oxygen mask from his face. He looked around and saw several people standing around him, staring at him with a mixture of fear and respect. Then a black haired woman approached him. "Welcome back. I am Isabella." The woman reached out with her hand, apparently wanting to shake hands with him. Parchezzi didn't even look at her. Then he remembered something: A bald man came to him. He tried to escape. The bald man came after him and started shooting. And the bald man killed him. Parchezzi's mind returned back to reality and he gazed at the people gathered around him. Parchezzi roared and screamed angrily. "47. BRING ME 47. I WANT HIS HEAD!"****


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Old Broad Street, London**

Agent 47 was inside an electronics store on Old Broad Street. He needed a new laptop. 47 browsed through the collection carefully. Occasionally he stopped to take a closer look. In this business, he needed a reliable laptop with a long battery life. And he wasn't looking at the price tags. After all, money was not a problem to him. Suddenly a group of armed men entered the store. "Get on the floor fuckheads! Do it now! Nobody will get hurt if you do as we say." All the people in the store laid down on their stomach. Some of them cried. They were scared, and for a good reason. Isabella Azarola was there too. She approached 47, who was lying on the ground. "Why do you do this?" He asked. "An old friend wants to see you." "I don't have any friends." "Does the name Mark Parchezzi mean anything to you?" Isabella asked quickly. "Parchezzi has been six feet under for years. I killed him in The White House. I saw him die." Isabella laughed. "Well it seems fate wants to reunite you. Because Parchezzi is alive. He wants me to deliver you to him." "Impossible."

"With cloning, anything is possible. You should know that by now. Now stand up. Slowly." 47 stood up. He looked at Isabella. 47 despised people like her. She was sadistic, and cared only about herself. "Oh one more thing. Parchezzi didn't want you alive. So it's time for you to go. Goodbye 47." Isabella took a fiber wire hidden under her coat, and started to strangle 47 with it. 47 gasped. He never had thought that strangling someone hurts this much. He felt a stinging pain in his head. Air was slowly escaping from his lungs. 47 reached out with his hand. There was a pen on the shelf. 47 reached with all his strength and grabbed the pen. He stabbed Isabella in the eye. Isabella lost her balance and screamed. The pen sticking out from her eye was slowly turning red from her blood. "Kill that bald bastard!" Isabella shouted. Her voice was filled with pure rage.

47 had to react quickly. He drew his silenced silverballers and started shooting. Thugs around him fell one after another. Blood spilled to the store's shelves and floor. It was a massacre. And then he ran. He grabbed a computer monitor from a nearby shelf and smashed the last thug in the face with it. People in the store panicked and ran out to the street, crying and screaming. Isabella took a pistol and shot towards 47. The pen was still in her eye. He rolled to cover behind a shelf. Isabella shot at the shelf furiously, destroying all the equipment. Then Isabella backed out and took cover behind the counter. She was more intelligent than she looked. 47 shot at the lights above the counter. Glass shrapnels fell down from the roof. This forced Isabella to move from her hiding place. She ran through the nearby door and hid in the backroom of the store. 47 followed her. He kept his gun in a ready position. Years of experience had taught him to never let his guard down. Isabella attacked her from the side, armed with scissors. 47 reacted and shot. Isabella fell to the ground before she could hit 47. "Parchezzi…he's waiting for you. St. Paul's." After saying this, she died. "St Paul's cathedral is my destination. If Parchezzi really is alive, I must deal with him once and for all." 47 thought and left the store.

**St. Paul's Cathedral, London**

St. Paul's cathedral, one of the most beautiful churches in the world. The building's magnificent dome and stunning interior were famous throughout the world. But 47 didn't have time for sightseeing. He walked past the columns near the entrance and tried the door. It was open, despite the fact that the church wasn't open for public today. 47 entered. His footsteps echoed in the enormous space as he walked between the church benches. 47 stood still and looked around. Then he saw a man dressed in monk's robes praying near the altar. 47 was sure that it was Mark Parchezzi. But he wondered why he had come alone.

47 sneaked towards him and tightened the fiber wire. Just as he was about to put the wire around the monk's neck, the monk turned around and hit 47 with a knife. 47 dodged and punched the monk in the stomach. He grabbed the monk's arm and twisted it. The monk moaned in pain. Suddenly 10 armed thugs appeared out of nowhere and surrounded 47. 47 put his hands up. The monk removed the hood, revealing his face. He was an albino, and he wore sunglasses. "So it's true. You're alive." "Long time no see, 47. I have been waiting for this moment." "You're a monster Parchezzi. You won't succeed. I've killed you before. I can kill you again." "You bald fucker! This time you're the one who's gonna get killed." The thugs looked at 47, eager to shoot at something. "No. This is my fight. I'll deal with him myself." Parchezzi removed the monk's robe. He had two swords on his belt. "How about if we settle this the old fashioned way?" He tossed the other sword to 47. The thugs around them lowered their weapons and retreated.

"This will be your end 47." "Famous last words Parchezzi." Parchezzi was enraged. He attacked 47, hitting him like a lunatic. Parchezzi's hits were so strong that 47 could barely defend himself. Parchezzi forced him to retreat towards the church benches. The sounds of the swordfight echoed throughout the whole church. Parchezzi attacked 47 with a vertical sweep. 47 blocked it and their swords locked. Parchezzi attempted to break through 47's defense, but 47 kept pushing him back. "Why won't you die fucker?" Parchezzi said. "Because I'm stronger than you." 47 replied. Eventually Parchezzi's strength was too much for him and the lock was broken. 47 narrowly dodged his attack. 47 stumbled and fell sitting on the church bench. He quickly dodged to the right as Parchezzi's blade sliced the back rest. 47 ran and Parchezzi attacked him again, from his left side this time. 47 was unprepared and dropped his sword. "Hah now I got you!" Parchezzi shouted victoriously. 47 jumped towards him and kicked him. Parchezzi flew backwards and hit his back on the hard floor. 47 attempted to stab him through the chest but he rolled to the side dodging 47's attacks and kicked him in the leg. Parchezzi stood up and resumed fighting. 47 ran to the side and took one of the thugs as a human shield. "Coward!" Parchezzi shouted angrily and killed the hostage without hesitation. This terrified the other thugs, causing them to flee. "It seems you're alone now Parchezzi. Nobody is going to help you." "I don't need any help. I'm going to rip you apart all by myself!" The fighting continued. 47 was getting exhausted already but Parchezzi showed no signs of fatigue. He was simply too strong. The only way to defeat him was to be cleverer than him. So 47 decided to improvise and use the environment against his nemesis. 47 moved behind a bronze pedestal full of candles. He waited for Parchezzi to come closer. Then he kicked the pedestal.

Just as he expected, the pedestal was light, and fell over instantly. The candles set Parchezzi's clothes on fire. And the fire spread like a disease. "Aaah it's hot! Hot!" Parchezzi ran around blindly, trying to get the burning clothes off. 47 used the opportunity and impaled Parchezzi's chest with his sword and stepped back in order to avoid catching fire. After making sure that Parchezzi was dead, 47 retrieved a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. He left the church, leaving Parchezzi's burned body in the church.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the death of Mark Parchezzi, 47 learned the location of Achilles Labs with the help of his informant, Agent Smith. He destroyed all the DNA samples and all the research data the scientists had gathered. But his mission was still far from over. Benjamin Travis had gone hiding. He was no longer in London, and 47 had no idea where he might be. 47 was worried, because Travis wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. One day 47 watched TV in his hotel room. It was one of the most expensive hotels in London. Top quality. Then the phone rang. 47 answered. It was Smith and he had good news: "I've found Benjamin Travis for you. He's in Cornwall. He's digging up dirt in some graveyard. Probably looking for a hidden treasure or something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go. Some other people need my services." 47 turned off the TV. "I must get to Cornwall. Travis is waiting." He thought and opened his laptop.


End file.
